epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Epic Mickey 3 (Cancelled)
This is very sad. I hope someone else will make 3. Epic Mickey 2 is my nephews very favorite game. ' 20:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC)David' Yeah. My fav. also.Oswaldiscool (talk) 14:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Huh? I thought Epic Mickey 2 killed the franchise. I wouldn't be surprised if it did, considering how you need two players in order to progress at all after the initial tutorial stage. That, and the Mad Doctor is a terrible singer. If they had made the 2-player thing optional, or had at least given Oswald a better AI, maybe it wouldn't have been so unplayable, and maybe there would be a better chance of being another sequel. --"Henry Medals" (Talk | | My DeviantART) 10:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Epic Mickey better than Epic Mickey 2 Epic Mickey 2 really didn't have a very great story. In the first Epic Mickey, it actually felt...EPIC! But the second game was way too light-hearted. They should have used the original version of the blot (before monster-fied in epic mickey) trying to turn back into the giant monster he was in the first game. Oh, and bring back the original camera. I never had problems with that one, but because gamers whined so much, they made the version that kept messing up in Epic Mickey 2. The problem with Epic Mickey 2 is that they focused too much on what other people wanted, instead of writing a good story. At least Epic Mickey 2 had good graphics I would like them to make Epic Mickey 3 too, ever since i saw the petes take prescott,I thought in my head "Will They ever make epic mickey 3?" It was the Biggest shocker I have ever seen,I Still Wonder if they will make The 3rd epic mickey though. Unused early exploration concept art for Epic Mickey 3 has popped up on this guy's portfolio for Epic Mickey 2 work. Looks like it would have had Ortensia and Minnie as additional playable characters and featured Jungle Book and Robin Hood. Pretty underwhelming actually. Franchise never used the "Forgotten/Rejected characters and attractions" conceit of Wasteland to its full potential and if it was just gonna be "Four Player Kingdom Hearts with stuff Nomura didn't use", it's just as well that it got scrapped. http://artbydannymoll.com/epicmickey2/ FigmentJedi (talk) 06:57, January 29, 2016 (UTC) To some extent Robin Hood is a pretty forgotten Disney film, though I don't think it really has all the requirements for being in Wasteland. But anyway, Warren Spector had confirmed that the characters were going to leave Wasteland and have adventure in the cartoon world in the third game. BTW, there is something TOTALLY AWESOME on the link you gave: on the last concept art, there is what is obviously a depiction of the mysterious Pirate Pete that got scrapped from the second game. Wait 'til I tell GremlinPrescott ! Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 21:00, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I really don't think it's from Epic Mickey 3. For starters, it's in the "Epic Mickey 2" section.I it was for EM3, it would likely have it's own section. Second, JP shut down in late January 2013. Two months after EM2 released. I don't think they would have had any or much work done on it in two months. I have asked Warren on Twitter about it to make sure. He hasn't responded yet. Also, FigmentJedi, Scrooge MacDuck, I'm the one to credit for finding that link. I made a blog about it a few days ago. http://epicmickey.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Operationgamer17/Found_some_Epic_Mickey_2_art#comm-7692 Operationgamer17 (talk 4:29, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I think a cool plot for the third one would be where the blot returns and the whole world is twisted again. The whole game would be like the part in the first game where the blot is destroying wasteland.Pizzaaaaaaaaaaa (talk) 02:05, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Epic Mickey 2 should've also used the levels, characters and stuff that were scrapped from the first game, like Bearville and the Fantasyland/Alice in Wonderland level. --Duke Remington (talk) 04:58, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Frankenweenie in Epic Mickey 3? If Epic Mickey 3 wasn't cancelled, I would like to see the two main characters from Frankenweenie entering Wasteland to face a new threat with Mickey and Oswald. I would also love to see Victor Frankenstein holding a blaster-like weapon that contains both the Paint and Thinner in order to defend against enemies.�� Victor will most likely use the Paint instead of Thinner on enemies since this character is innocent. If the plan doesn't work out well, Victor will have no choice but to destroy enemies with Thinner. Sparky should definitely appear in Epic Mickey 3 as well. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 17:07, December 17, 2019 (UTC)